Hot Temptations
by inspire.me
Summary: Oneshot. Jordan and Woody finally go on their first date... to a theme park? Crazy fluffy stuff. Reviews are more than welcome!


Today I feel like putting my ramblings at the END of the story... so read read read and we'll chat later...

Luv me

* * *

"So, rollercoaster or Ferris Wheel?" Woody asked, his eyes gleaming with excitement. 

Duh, he was on a date with the girl of his dreams, and I don't just mean that metaphorically, this guy seriously dreamt about this girl. Yeah, I know what you're wondering and I'm thinking maybe we just don't want to know about the contents of his dreams…

Anyway, back to story.

"I hate Ferris Wheels. Can't stand them." Jordan replied, her dark hair blowing in the night breeze.

"How can you hate Ferris Wheels, yet be willing to go on rides that go UP-SIDE DOWN?" Woody asked, baffled by Jordan's bizarre confession.

"Easy. Ferris Wheels are so insecure, the slowness just gets to you, and you end up at the top feeling paranoid the whole time it's going to go _whoosh_ down and scare the hell out of you."

"Right, but don't forget, it's just a ride. No need to run, no need to hide."

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. So, no Ferris Wheels!"

"Ok, ok, no Ferris Whe- Oh. My. Gosh."

Woody was starring off into the distance, and Jordan tried to see what he was looking at. She soon realised what Woody was starring at. Right in front of them was one of those circular rides that go round and round and round and the gravity makes the person on the outside get squished. The ride was covered in lights, and there was a massive sign, naming the ride…

"The Love Express? Man, Woody, I thought this was our _first_ date…"

Woody just grinned.

"…And anyway, what kind of date is this? We're at a theme park!"

"Gosh Jordan, you need to try new things." Woody said softly, tracing a finger on Jordan's face. Jordan, of course, was waiting for this, a chance to tease. She interrupted the almost intimate moment by grabbing Woody's hand.

"Let's go!" She yelled as dragged him onto the ride.

They sat on seat 17… with Woody on the outside because Jordan refused to be squished. While the ride was filling up with other people, Woody looked at Jordan seriously.

"Why did you come tonight?" He asked softly.

"I don't know, I guess I was tired of running." Jordan replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Why?"

Jordan looked into Woody's gorgeous eyes. "I realised that I don't want to run away from you, because you're special and I'm not going to let you go."

It was one of those awkward moments… and Jordan being Jordan interrupted it by squealing with delight as the ride started to move. She was immediately thrown against Woody, and Woody being Woody put his arm around her.

_Come on closer_

_I wanna show you_

_What I'd like to do_

_You sit back now_

_Just relax now_

_I'll take care of you_

Woody took in this moment. He'd always loved theme parks as a kid, and now here he was, on the coolest ride, with his arm wrapped around Jordan Cavanaugh, the love of his life. Man, did it get much better than this?

Whoa Woody, the story hasn't even gotten interesting yet…

The ride went faster and faster, pushing Jordan closer and closer to Woody, so much that she was practically lying on top of him, until all of a sudden Jordan realised she _was_ lying on top of him.

_Hot temptations_

_Sweet sensations_

_Infiltrating through_

_Sweet sensations_

_Hot temptations_

_Coming over you_

"Um Woody, this is kind of awkward…"

"Awkward? Yes, but unwelcome? No." Woody smiled mischievously, causing Jordan to smile back before leaning down and planted a tiny, miniscule, practically non-existent kiss on Woody's mouth.

"Jordan, what was that?" Woody, of course, was not referring to the kiss itself but more the lack of kiss. Gravitational magnetism had brought them together, and this situation was seriously affecting Woody. Mentally, that is, not physically… yet.

Jordan smiled seductively, her hair hanging over her face. "Woody, I'd like to teach you about 'delayed gratification'. You know much about it?"

"Yeah, you wait longer to get what you want. So? What's it got to do with this?"

"Everything. I can kiss you now, or you can wait…"

"Until…?"

"Until we go home…"

"And then what?"

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Oh I think you _do _know."

"And you do too."

Yes, they both knew _exactly_ what Jordan was implying. But that's ok because implication is fun. Implication is good. Not everybody does it but everybody should.

I was referring to implication by the way, not what we were implying… gosh this is getting nowhere, back to story…

Yes, they both knew _exactly_ what Jordan was implying. Jordan's smile was pure seductiveness, and Woody's was pure pleasure.

The ride started to slow, and Jordan again took the chance to tease. She lowered her head just enough to make Woody think he was getting some mouth exercise, before turning away and removing herself from on top of Woody, sitting back on her side of the seat.

_Gonna take it slow babe_

_Do it my way_

_Keep your eyes on me_

_Your reaction_

_To my action_

_Is what I want to see_

The ride came to a stop, and Woody and Jordan walked out into the night air.

"Ya know, Woody, I'm kind of tired, maybe we should go home…"

Woody looked over at Jordan, at the grin on her face and the lack of tiredness in her eyes.

"Yeah, me too. _Very_ tired"

Jordan raised one eyebrow. "Yeah, Woody, you _do_ look extremely tired, I really shouldn't let you drive home by yourself. Oh my gosh, you could stay at _my_ apartment!"

"Ha ha ha, I won't fall for that!"

"But you want to."

"Come on, you know that I want to."

"Yes I do. So…"

"It probably _would_ be smart to stay at your apartment."

"Yeah, it probably would be smart."

"So, we're going to my car?"

"Well, we are already half way to the carpark."

And so the two of them walked into the night, but the night was just beginning, as their date was far from over.

* * *

A/N. Ok, so what did you think? Yeah, I know it was crap, but it was basically a method of containing all of my craziness, or at least some, so while I urge you to review, please don't be too harsh!

So I guess you're all wondering how this story came about? Nah, you probably couldn't care less but I will tell you anyway! So, I was at moomba with my friend and we went on this ride called... drumroll please... THE LOVE EXPRESS! Yeah, like you didn't figure that one out. So anyway, I'd just like to set the record straight- the events in my story are NOT based on me and my friend's experience on the ride, ok? She will verify that if you don't believe me, ok? I swear we are friends and ONLY friends...

Ok, so here is a message for that friends, who also goes by the abbreviation AB. Ha ha sucker, I finished mine first! Lots of insider jokes hidden, did you laugh?

_Ok, now just to anybody who isn't aware of what happens after the story finished... Look up the lyrics of the song I used, Come On Closer by Jem (which I don't own by the way, just like I don't own Crossing Jordan...), and read ALL the lyrics, it should give you a pretty good idea..._

So please review, good reviews preferred, but I'm willing to accept any!

Thanks for reading, Happy Easter!

Luv me

ps- Hate the new rating system. Who's up for a protest?

pps- If you haven't already, check out my new bio, I thanked a lot of people, maybe I thanked you!


End file.
